


Needle

by MightyBirb



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Good Loki (Marvel), Original Character(s), Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Tony Is Not Helping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyBirb/pseuds/MightyBirb
Summary: Muzzled. Chained. Trapped. Kirra simply wanted it to end. But they made her continue. Earth's mightiest heroes, yeah right.





	1. Chapter 1

Her eyes were thin, as was she. Her form tiny and weak, yet she had managed to kill hundreds. How?

 

"They made me..." She mumbled to the man interrogating her. She couldn't see his face well enough to recognize him. The man slammed his hands on the table, making her flinch fearfully and her body shake.

 

"438 fatalities, 212 fatally wounded, and 24 injured!" He shout out, making tears prick at her eyes. "Reports say you shot tens of thousands of needles through the streets and buildings of Rome Italy, piercing their eyes, hearts, brains, lungs, and other vital organs!" That did it, Kirra couldn't hold back the sob that rose in her throat. She began full out bawling and crying.

 

"I-I didn't m-mean to..." She choked out, before sobbing loudly. She couldn't see it, but she could tell the man was rolling his eyes. He threw up his arms in frustration.

 

"Didn't mean to? What do you mean, you didn't mean to? You killed hundreds! That doesn't happen on accident! You-" A voice suddenly interrupted him. 

 

"Tony, that's enough." It spoke through a speaker in the room. "We're not gonna get anything from her while she's crying like this. There's an empty cell over-"

 

"No, I'm putting her in with Reindeer." Tony interrupted. 

 

"What? He'd kill her!" 

 

"That's the idea..." Tony mumbled. "My tower, my say. She's going in with Reindeer."

 

"P-please, if I m-may ask, who is Reindeer?" She asked, softly, tears still pouring down her face. Tony rolled his eyes.

 

"How polite, I might have to let you go!" He said sarcastically.

They arrived at the cells, and Tony led her to the one at the very end, shoving her inside. As he walked off, Kirra inspected the dark room, fearfully.

 

"You're a pretty thing, aren't you?" A voice asked, making her shudder. "Why are you here?"

 

"I-I shouldn't be here...."

 

"Why not?" The voice was sly and smooth.

 

"Who are you?" She asked with undisguised fear.

 

"Don't be afraid, my dear. Actually, do be afraid. I like it." A man, tall with raven black hair stalked over to her shivering, huddled form, a smirk on his face. He crouched down in front of her, and Kirra flinched as he tilted her chin up to face him head on. "Now tell me, why shouldn't you be here?"

 

"I didn't mean to..." She uttered softly, before cupping her face and crying into her hands.

 

"Obviously you meant to do something. Why else would you be here?"

 

"I killed them. So many. He said 438." This surprised the man.

 

"As did I." He outstretched a hand to help her up. She took it, clambering to her feet.

 

"Kirra." She introduced herself, as formally as she could with a nod.

 

"Loki." He returned the nod.

 

And for the first time in years, Kirra smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirra groaned quietly, lazily lifting her head off the cot, looking around. Loki was still asleep. Good. Had they taken away her powers? She tested this, summoning a shiny, small needle, and held back a sigh of relief. She took the needle between her finger and thumb, and drove it as deep as it could go into her upper arm. She didn't flinch, not anymore. She plunged another into her lower leg, and she began to sit in thought. She could end it. End it all, right here, right now. She could put as many needles as she could summon right into her throat. Just like she did to those poor people...

 

"What are you doing?" She jumped as she heard Loki's voice. 

 

"N-nothing..." Kirra muttered, racing for her arm to cover the head of the pin. 

 

"You're lying. What are you doing?" He stood up. Kirra continued to shake her head, shutting her eyes tightly. He continued to slowly wall towards her, hands clasped behind his back. "Tell me. What. Are. You. Doing?" She sighed in defeat, uncovering the head of the needle. He clicked his tongue in mock disappointment, and Kirra winced as he slowly pulled the needle out.

 

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled, staying at her arm as the blood seeped out. 

 

"Don't be. I'm just amazed you snuck this in. How ever did you do it?" He asked with smirk and a mischievous look in his eyes.

 

"It's my power..." Kirra whispered, and with the flick of her wrist, twenty identical needles floated above her hand.

 

"Interesting... We could-" But before Loki could finish, Tony spoke up from outside the cell.

 

"Pokey, Reindeer, let's go!" He opened the cell door, waving the two out.

 

"What now...?" Loki muttered angrily before walking out. Kirra nodded with a sad sigh before following.

 

This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirra walked through the hall, trailing not too far behind Loki. What's going to happen to her now, were they going to interrogate her more, kill her even? No. This wasn't the same way to the interrogation room and they weren't done questioning her yet so they weren't going to kill her. So where were they going? Kirra didn't know.

 

They arrived in what seemed like a living room or lounging room. 

 

"Why are we here?" Kirra asked quietly. Tony groaned. 

 

"The almighty Captain insisted we do the interrogation in a more... Relaxed environment. So. Why did you do it?" Kirra sighed. 

 

"I told you, it wasn't me, I didn't mean to!" 

 

"It's clearly you in the footage!" Tony slammed his hand on the table, flashing a harsh glare at her.

 

"No..." Kirra felt that familiar feeling. A switch flipping in her brain, and Kirra left.

 

"Yes, that's me, but not her." Tony looked at her in confusion. 

 

"Who? Who's 'her'?" Tony began to get excited. 

 

"Kirra, of course." She flashed Tony a smile, shocking him.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"You were interrogating the wrong person, you know." 

 

"Jarvis, can you diagnose what's wrong with her?" 

 

"She would appear to have some form of identity disorder, sir." A disembodied, robotic voice spoke. Tony nodded. 

 

"Who am I speaking to?" He demanded. 

 

"I'm Anne. Nice to meet you, Tony." She stretched out, and he cautiously took it. Suddenly, Tony howled in pain, looking down at his hand. Ten long, silver needles stuck straight through his hand. Blood trickled. His face shifted from shock, to pain, to fury in a matter of seconds.

 

A wide, maniacal grin spread across Anne's face. Loki smirked. 

 

"Now the fun begins!"


	4. Chapter 4

Kirra shook.

 

 

'Stop, Anne!' She shouted, imprisoned inside her own mind.

 

 

"He deserves it!" Anne mumbled back. Suddenly, before she could land another blow on Stark, she was blasted backwards in a glow of white light. She hit her back roughly on the wall, and fell on her stomach. Groaning in pain, Kirra broke through. Kirra looked up blearily, seeing Tony standing over her, blaster on hand, and a startled Loki.

 

 

"Who am I talking to?!" He demanded, aiming his blaster square at her chest. Kirra threw her hands up in surrender. 

 

 

"I-it's me, Kirra!" She elaborated quickly before he shot her. He lowered his blaster. That was close...

 

 

"Good. Other you stabbed me and that tends to be done out of aggression." To her surprise, he offered her his hand to help her up, which she gladly took.

 

 

"Th-thanks, Tony." She gave him a small smile. She looked over to Loki, shocked, and a tad frightened, to see a strange, menacing look in his eyes, as if he were going to kill Tony. Why? But as soon as she noticed it, the look was gone, back to his normal deadpan stare. She ignored it for the moment being. Maybe she'd ask about it later?

 

 

"No problem, Pokey, just don't go stabbing me again." After giving a small wink, he turned away. "JARVIS, remind me where I keep the bandaging?"

 

 

"6th drawer on the counter from the left, sir." The robotic voice spoke, who she presumed to be JARVIS. How it worked was still beyond her. But she wasn't focused on that right now, she just wanted to get bandaged up and get this over with. Tony soon returned, bandages in hand, wrapping it around his bleeding hand quickly, before wrapping a small portion around her waist, covering the wound he blasted into her side. Normally she'd critique that it was a bit of a lazy shot, but it was shot at her so she didn't really want any commentary on it. She stood, stumbling slightly, but got to her feet.

 

 

"I... think that's enough interrogating for today." Tony said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "You, stay here." He pointed a finger at Loki, who rolled his eyes in response, and the two walked down the hall to the cells. After a minute of awkward silence, he finally spoke up once more. "Sorry." It sounded genuine.

 

 

"For...?" She asked with a slight grin.

 

 

"That you have to go through that. It must be hard." Kirra shrugged.

 

 

"It get's easier to keep her at bay with time." Tony nodded his understanding. 

 

 

"Also, I can get you your own cell away from Reindeer, if you want." He offered.

 

 

"Sure. It'd be nice to have some privacy." The two stood, again dead silent, thinking. Kirra broke the silence this time. "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" She asked anxiously. Tony shrugged.

 

 

"You were right. It wasn't your fault. Next interrogation, though, I'll have to talk to Anne again. Just a heads up."

 

 

"I assume powers will be... Controlled....?" Kirra asked, to which Tony nodded.

 

 

"Of course. No more stabbing me!"

 

 

 

And as he walked off, Kirra smiled once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you'll see Kirra (and maybe Anne!) interact more with the rest of the Avengers :) Enjoy and feel free to comment any critique!

Kirra lightly snored, sleeping like a log on the uncomfortable cot sitting in the left corner of the room. Who knows how she was able to sleep on it at all. She had been enjoying the space and privacy of the cell, but got nervous hearing Loki's angry murmurs through the wall. She couldn't tell if they were directed at her or at Tony. Either way it made her nervous. Suddenly, she jolted awake at the sound of pounding on the cell door.

 

 

"Pokey! C'mon, it's time to go!" It was Tony. Kirra groaned, slowly swinging her legs over the side of the cot, stumbling a bit as she stood up.

 

 

"Where?" She asked softly, walking over to the now open door. As she exited, Tony clapped a hand onto her shoulder.

 

 

"I trust you. And I think you can help us, so I'm taking you on a mission." Kirra's eyes widened in surprise.

 

 

"O-okay. What's going on?"

 

 

"Hostage situation at a mall, and you're precise and quick. You'd be doing us a huge favor."

 

 

"Sure, I'll help!" Kirra smiled widely, excited. But an anxious feeling grew in her stomach as Anne smiled. Tony grinned as well, removing his hand from her shoulder.

 

 

"Great. I got a suit for you and everything, get suited up."

 

 

"Seems like you've planned this for a while..." She teased. It's been so long since she's made a joke... It feels nice.

 

 

"Hey, I like making things, don't judge." Kirra threw up her hands in mock surrender.

 

 

"Sorry." She chuckled, following as he walked towards an elevator.

 

 

"8th floor, JARVIS." Tony spoke clearly to the strange AI, which still amazed and baffled her.

 

 

"Certainly, sir." It spoke, and the elevator lurched upwards, raising 4 floors before stopping. As the elevator doors open, her jaw drops slightly. A group of people turn towards her, all having either a suspicious or surprised look on their face. Kirra debates whether or not she should wave or speak her greeting, and decides against both, standing there awkwardly.

 

 

"THIS is the surprise weapon, Tony?" One man with shot blonde hair and slight facial hair spoke. "She's so tiny and weak!" Kirra looked away awkwardly, it was always weird being only 4 ft and 6 inches, people would laugh and tease her. As a woman walked up to her, she threw her arms up in defense, flinching away.

 

 

"D-don't hurt me..." She muttered softly to the woman, who backed away with a sad nod. Next a man walked towards her. He was built and had black hair. But the most prominent feature was the shiny metal arm on his left. This time she didn't flich away, but rather went to inspect the arm. "Amazing!" She murmured. "I'll certainly have to replicate it someday." The man grinned down at her.

 

 

"Tough luck, it's made out of Vibranium," She waved her hand dismissively.

 

 

"Easy!" She balled her hand into a fist, opening it a moment later to reveal a slab of shiny vibranium. Tony's jaw dropped.

 

 

"This kid keeps getting better and better..." He murmured, a smirk on his face. The man offered her a hand.

 

 

"James. But my friends call me Bucky." She grabbed his hand, shaking it as firmly as she could.

 

 

 

"Kirra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering what her power is exactly, she can create, mold, and control anything of any element of metal (including vibranium!) to make needles, knifes, etc.


End file.
